


Short Lewd Greens

by nandroidtales



Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandroidtales/pseuds/nandroidtales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Short Lewd Greens

Lulu Soft-Dom  
>"Lulu, you sure you wanna do this," the man asked  
>The robot atop him was nervous, unsure- her cheeks made him doubly aware of that  
>"H-Hey! That's Mistress Lulu, for you- I mean-"  
>She shrouded her face in her hands  
>"Yes Mistress," the man piped up, playing along again  
>"Finally, the respect I deserve," she giggled, back on top  
>"Of course Lul- ow!"  
>A smack from her hard, plastic hands set him straight, repeating his mistakes already  
>"*Mistress* Lulu. Really, I don't know why I even try."  
>Smirking she slid her way up the bed to cradle his tired head in her hands  
>”Poor baby,” she said, turning back to his member, “you excited already?”  
>The man was forced to nod as she planted her latest modification on his face, nose perched upon her button  
>The robot pursed her lips, a demure little whimper escaping as she clung to her composure and control  
>”G-Go on,” she moaned  
>Setting to his work as instructed he proffered a few long, leisurely licks to the robot  
>Squeaking out little reserved gasps she was already on the edge, something Anon took note of for next time  
>Back arching she reared up on her knees, hand cupping her mouth to deafen the little cries of pleasure  
>Weakened again she slid back, collapsing face-first into his chest, panting  
>”Would you care to go again, mistress?”  
>”Not yet,” she purred, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. “Let’s have a moment, yes?”  
>”Sure, Lul- hey!”  
>Mustering the strength to pinch him where it mattered she made sure to keep him in line  
>At least for now, she knew, she was on top  
>Drifting off into the manufactured post-coital sleepiness of her latest modification, she shut her eyes and counted to the calm rise and fall of Anon’s chest  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassy's Persuasiveness  
>"C'mon man, you gotta let me sing!"  
>"I dunno Cass, tonight's iffy. They shutdown Rob's place the other night and having a robot out wouldn't be wise-"  
>"C'mon Victor, Vicky, *Vic*- you know me!"  
>"Cass I'm sorry- oop!"  
>His eyes widened, primal urge overtaking him as her lacy fingers trickled down his back  
>She'd tried this before and he'd fallen for it before  
>"Cass, no-"  
>"Hush, Vic, tonight's a big night, *they* wanted to see me sing~"  
>"Cassy, I'm-"  
>"Let it happen," she whispered into his ear  
>He practically threw his hands up and did  
>There'd be no stopping the robot at this point as her hands tip-toed lower, unzipping his pants  
>He couldn't bear to say no and force her away as she set to work, murmuring to him in her sultry, sweet voice  
>Gracile, narrow fingers gripped him as she worked him up and down, slow and steady  
>She squeezed an inch tighter, pulling a little yelp from the man  
>Picking up the pace she compelled him with little tickles of her voice to come, to finish for her  
>With a few jerking, shaky thrusts he was done  
>Wiping her hands off she slipped around to his side again, nuzzling his hair a bit  
>"So?"  
>"Wait, we're done?"  
>"We'll see if we're done- *after* my show."  
>"Ugh- fine, go ahead."  
>"Thank you~"  
>"Damn robot," he muttered  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dixie Rewards Farmhand-non  
>Sterling farmbots are, aesthetically, identical to their nandroid cousins  
>They are not, however, as short nor as dainty  
>Several inches higher than a nandroid they stand on par with humans, sometimes taller than shorter persons  
>And their mechanical joints, tendons, muscles and more are stronger, vastly more powerful  
>All of these factors combine to build the ideal mechanical farmhand for every role, a far cry from the single-purpose, hulking, amazonian BessieBots® from Atlas  
>Their strength is perfect for anything, from hucking bales of hay or erecting a new coop for the birds  
>Though this, combined with their fierce operational independence and attitude, produces sometimes volatile results

>"Good work out there today, Anawn!"  
>The young man blushes, not used to that kind of praise from the other ranchhands  
>Even after the cattle drive he was ignored, save for a few respectful nods  
>Dixie was different though, always nudging him with her elbow or tipping her hat to him  
>And today she was a bit more... up front with it  
>"Yeah, haha y-you too Dixie!"  
>"Aw shucks, it was nuthin! You did all the work anyways, darlin'."  
>"Darlin'," Anon thought. "That's new."  
>"Hey, Anawn, whaddaya say we get some more work in tonight and have an easy day tomorrow?"  
>Was she propositioning him for a date?  
>Already sore from a day spent putting up a new paddock for the cattle, Anon was anxious to do more work  
>That didn't seem like an option anymore, though, only realizing by the time he was at the barn door that her hand was tight around his forearm  
>"Dixie?"  
>"Hush, c'mon," she waved him inside  
>"Alright, what's left to do," he sighed  
>She smirked at him, dropping the bar on the barn door  
>A horse sniffed, Dixie sidling up beside the man  
>"Anawn, you don't gotta be askin' questions like that round here," she sniggered, behind him now. "Just go."  
>His heart was pounding in his chest now, the robot pushing him up the ladder to the hayloft  
>"Well, go on!"  
>His heart was beating into his throat now  
>Was she going to murder him? Had he committed some slight to offend her? Oh Lor-  
>Her hand was on his ass now  
>"What the-"  
>*Hush*," she demanded, pushing him up to the loft. "Jus' be quiet and no one'll get hurt."  
>"Hur- mmph!"  
>Her hand muffled his little yelp, the roar of crickets in the deepening dusk outside sound enough to keep them hidden  
>Pressing a finger to her lips she pulled her other hand away  
>"You gon' be quiet," she whispered  
>He nodded  
>"Good."  
>Hands drifting lower she peeled away his denim pants and boxers, revealing his rigid member  
>Pushing him onto his back she doffed her own clothing, overalls dropping to the wooden floor, hat tossed aside on a haybale  
>Slipping out of an uncharacteristically cute pair of pink shorts anon was ready to shout again  
>"Bought it maself," she grinned, proud of her modifications  
>Anon was dumbfounded, more erect than he had been, but utterly confused all the same  
>How did she buy that, and with what money?  
>He swept any questions from his mind as she sat atop his chest, leaning down into his ear  
>"This's fer helpin out so much, you, you," she giggled. "You *cutie*!"  
>She couldn't help herself, scooping him up in a hug  
>"Could you explain some-"  
>"Later," she scolded, forcing the struggling man back down again. "Yer mine right now."  
>Bringing herself up she slowly, tenderly, engulfed Anon within herself, muffling her little pleasured mumbles as best she could  
>"H-Heavens," she gasped, "been waitin' to break this in."  
>"You mean-"  
>"Y-Yeah I mean," she grumbled, cheeks redder now. "Now let me do this."  
>Riding anon in cowgirl fashion (how original), she pumped her hips up and down over the flushed man's torso  
>Pounding, now, she slapped herself against him, squeaking and peeping with each drop, losing control of herself even  
>Anon tried to steady her, grab her hips and mediate her pace  
>She slapped his hands away and pinned him down, smiling madly  
>She bent low to peck him on the cheek, great heaving breaths caressing his hair and forehead  
>Her rhythm was faltering, each breath ragged and labored in a programmed facsimile of exhaustion  
>Anon, rather inactive during this whole ordeal, found his hands looser than before  
>Wiggling his arms out from the unattentive robot he took hold of her sides like he'd tried and failed  
>Now holding her, he drove himself upwards as she groaned louder, the robot desperately covering her mouth  
>His thighs tensing in one last, fatigued jump he finished in her, the robot crying out as she slumped over on top of him  
>The two panted, chests heaving and, in his case, lungs seizing for air  
>He straightened the little wireframe spectacles she'd knocked off in her assault, sitting up before the robot pulled him down again  
>"Consider that," she puffed, "a reward for... helpin' out... and bein' *nice* about it..."  
>"N-No problem, Dixie..."  
>"C'mon, let's sit here a bit..."  
>It would've been nice to sit there and cuddle a bit  
>However the ranch owner had other designs, a blast from a shotgun rocketing past them  
>Scrambling for cover they took up their clothes and ran, escaping into the night before they were caught  
>"Damn kids," the bearded man hollered after the indistinguishable shadows that had evaded him. "Gotta have Dixie lock up the barn tighter tomorrah'."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy Buys A Toy  
>"Oh! Amy, be sure to grab a toy for Ajay," the Missus added. "He's been getting exceptionally good marks lately, and we think he deserves it."  
>"Will do Missus Khatri," the robot beamed, marching out the door to the trolley station  
>It was a brief ride to the sprawling grocery that the family frequented, the tottering, round heads of a handful of other nandroids ambling about on their own trips  
>Panning up and down aisles Amy filled out the list quickly, still stuck on what to get Ajay per the missus' instruction  
>Obviously nothing small would do given the occasion|  
>The gorcery's lacking toy department pushed her elsewhere, paper bags hefted in one arm as she searched for somewhere more appropriate in the shopping center  
>Up and down escalators and away into dingy, poorly vacumed corners she searched  
>None of the stores seemed... right, none had that childish catch that could yank her in to make a purchase  
>Then she saw it  
>Like some neon-lit sign from God there was a shop calling to her in just that way  
>"Frank's"  
>It was simple, short and elegant, and the animatic light of a woman kicking her leg only served to yank harder  
>Strolling in with a chime she started parsing through the scattered shelves, a shocked clerk watching her from his corner  
>Raising his magazine he returned to his business, leaving the robot to her browsing  
>There were so many choices, she saw, and she couldn't fathom what Ajay would want  
>Ajay was a big fan of his action figures, but they didn't seem to have anything to that scale here  
>Everything was human-sized, inflatable  
>Amy pressed on, hoping for something more his speed  
>He had been complaining of wrist aches, she observed, passing a box kindly labeled 'personal masseuese'  
>That one sounded tempting, perhaps three for the whole family?  
>No, too expensive- and this was Ajay's toy, after all  
>Her mind raced with what to do, the colder items in her off arm warming subtly when she swished her head past them  
>The whine of her fan grew to a pitched whistling, thoughts bouncing about with what to do and how to do it  
>And there it was  
>It was another of the inflatable figurines, sure, but the costume options were choice; they could be a maid, a cop, even more  
>And it opened the door for Ajay's imagination to run wild, the ultimate goal of any nandroid for their child  
>Picking up the cardboard box and slinging it up on top of her groceries she paced triumphantly to the checkout  
>The man popped a nose overtop his playboy, slapping it away as the robot met his eyes  
>He took the offered box in hand, parsing it about in his hands and reading out the cost  
>A bit on the pricey side, sure, but nothing impossible  
>Ajay had earned it, after all  
>Dispensing with her allowance for the trip and scooping the change into her purse she embarked homeward for her triumph

>Fresh off the trolley she slipped the box away, making sure to put all the groceries away before informing the missus  
>"Did you get Ajay his toy," she asked  
>"Of course, ma'am! I think he'll be thrilled once he and the Doctor return!"  
>"Is there anything I could do to help, Amy?"  
>"Well... I think I need to wash and iron the costumes right quick, so could you set to inflating it?"  
>"Inflating?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dumptruck Molly  
>It was a regular Monday for the nandroids  
>The weekend peeled away behind them and they returned to their regular, academic schedule  
>Ferrying the kids to and from the trolley stop and to school they used the ample time to gossip and chat, catch up after their brief two days apart  
>"Say," Franny giggled, "where's Molly? She's never *this* late."  
>The others nodded in agreement, whispering amongst themselves about her apparent absence  
>The trolley lurched imperceptibly, the gentle equilibrium in their heads tilting with the disturbance  
>"Hello everyone!"  
>"Molly," Franny smiled. "You look... different?"  
>"I think it's her hair," Amy whispered, shielding her mouth with a hand. "Truth is, I think her old do was *awful*."  
>"Really? I look different? I mean, I don't feel different, really!"  
>Corbin paced away to listen to his cassette, something far beyond the scope of their conversation  
>"Gee, Molly," Emmy rolled her eyes. "What is it?"  
>"Well if you *must* ask, Corbin," she smiled towards the boy, "has taken up hiking lately! And our legs aren't really great for that so the Mister sprung for something custom to accommodate his new hobby."  
>"Really, hiking, wow," Polly grumbled  
>"Yeah, they're *Italian*, artisan made for robots on their feet  
>She splayed a leg out, dense corrective programming striking a perfect spot on the ground for stability  
>There was a subtle shake to it, the quiet shuffle of synthetic muscle cords playing up the length of her thick legs  
>Ideal for any rough terrain it built its way, widening gently up her thigh and to her broadened hips  
>"Yeah it's not a big deal," she sighed, checking her fingers. "Though it does mean I can do... this."  
>The trolley shuddered to a stop, taking on a handful of wide-eyed seniors passing the robot  
>Standing tall she hadn't budged an inch, Amy clapping at the display of balance and poise  
>"Thank you, Amy."  
>Turning about face, her old uniform skirt twirling with her, she took a seat  
>There was that miniscule listing again, the shallow lurch of the trolley masked by the creak of steel struts  
>"Oomph! If there is *one* thing about it they are quite *heavy*, must say- sturdy, more like!"  
>"Yeah, real 'robust'," Polly snapped  
>"Oh Polly no need to be *jealous*, these kinds of mods aren't for everyone!"  
>"Yeah, but the only thing bigger than them is your ego," Emmy sneered  
>"Oh, Emmy, not you too! Really, I mean- there's no reason to be so envious. Some of us are just better with more appropriate modifications, and some can stay *twigs* like you."  
>"Ooooh, now you've done it!"  
>The narrow robot rose from her spot marching over to Molly  
>The kids looked on, disinterested, returning to their little distractions  
>A handful of onlookers turned to the disturbance, Molly rising from her spot on the trolley and standing proud in the middle of the aisle  
>"Well? Come on, then!"  
>"I will," Emmy tramped, stomping towards her  
>And then in her head a little curl of fluid sent her reeling, diving forward as the trolley stopped  
>Catapulted beneath Molly she rolled over, finding her legs between Molly's  
>Cheeks flaring in deepening shock and embarrassment in the nandroid's shadow she slowly scrambled backwards, out and away from under Molly's stressed skirt  
>Wiping the dirt from her own dress Emmy cleared her throat  
>"S-So you said those upgrades were *Italian*, was it?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
